1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for efficiently placing and retrieving various objects from a ceiling, or any apparatus disposed above the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
In standard decorative operations wherein decorative items are suspended from ceilings, the decorative items are usually attached to a suspension apparatus. The suspension apparatus can be releasably attached to a ceiling. Current devices used to place the suspension apparatuses and retrieve the suspension apparatuses have various deficiencies.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that can place the suspension apparatuses and retrieve the suspension apparatuses more efficiently.